Miley's Day
by What'sreallygoinon123
Summary: It's Miley's wedding day and the night before she had a huge fight with Jackson. Will they be able to make up before Miley goes off on her Honeymoon? Just a bit of brother/sister fluff. Oneshot Summary sux but give it a shot. Review review review please.


**A/N: Kay this is just a bit of brother/sister fluff i felt like writing. I was bored. :P Ok so if you happen to read any of my other stories-my computer is down again :/(I'm using my friend's) and ALL of my updates are on there so i can't do anything with them at present but i promise that as soon as they get my computer fixed they'll be up and running again.I was just getting irritated and REALLY wanted to do a Fanfic so i have this oneshot for you. Enjoy!(( Review Review Review Review Review Review PLEASE. I thrive off of them!!))**

Miley stared at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, Lilly was placing several white flowers in her hair, which was done up with a few strands loose. She smoothed out her wedding dress and wiped a bit of lipstick off the corner of her mouth. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and she was happy, but she also felt miserable.

"Don't worry," Lilly said, wrapping her arms around Miley's shoulders from behind, "You're going to be just fine. It's normal to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Miley said. This was not exactly true, but her nerves were not what was bothering her."

"Then what's wrong?" Lilly asked, releasing her.

"I had a fight with Jackson last night, a big one. Bigger than we've ever had." Miley blinked hard in order to stop the tears from falling and messing up her make-up.

"About what? About Derek?"

"Sort of, but not totally."

"Then what?" Lilly asked.

"Look, Lilly I don't want to talk about this right now, I don't wan to start crying right before I get married. I'll tell you later."

"Ok." Lilly said and they finished Miley's hair. Several minutes later there was a knock on the door and Robby Ray stepped in.

"You ready darlin'?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I'm ready daddy." He extended his arm to her and she took it, Lilly hurried out of the room to join the rest of the wedding party that stood just outside the grand oak doors. Miley and Robby Ray stood at the back of the percussion. The couples lined up in front of them stepped through the doors, pair by pair until it was just the two of them left. Miley tightened her grip on her father's arm.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed, "I'm getting married daddy." Robby bent and kissed her forehead.

"That you are bud, that you are. If only your mamma could see you now." Miley saw tears in her father's eyes she squeezed his arm even tighter as "Here comes the bride" began to play outside the doors and, each taking a deep breath, they walked into the room.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

The reception party was spectacular. It even managed to take Jackson off of Miley's mind. Another slow song began to play through the speakers, this time she grabbed Oliver to dance with. Lilly was dancing with Robby Ray and Derek was dancing with Miley's grandmother Ruby.

"Congratulations, Miles." Oliver said n her ear. She rested her head on his shoulder. Of all the guys she had ever befriended, he was the one that she_ knew _was always going to be dependably, solidly there, whenever she needed someone. There was something so comforting about him holding her, not in a romantic way, in a way that made her feel safe and as though nothing could hurt her.

"Thanks, Smokin' Oken." She said. He laughed,

"God, you haven't called me that since high school." They danced in silence for a little while.

"I really am happy for you Miley, Derek is a great guy." She stole a glance at him, talking animatedly with her grandma.

"Yeah, he is."

"Mind if I cut in?" the voice made Miley turn around quickly her arms still resting on Oliver's shoulders. Jackson stood in front of them. Oliver looked at Miley and she realized that Lilly must have told him about their fight.

"If it's ok with Miley, be my guest." Miley stared at him for a while, then nodded. Oliver walked off to dance with Lilly's mom, leaving Jackson and Miley alone.

"Miley, I'm really, really sorry about everything I said I didn't mean any of-" but he was cut off by Miley throwing her arms around him.

"It's ok, Jackson. Forget about it," He hugged her back, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Still want that dance?" he asked. She nodded and let her arm rest on his shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Miley." he said and she smiled at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"I'm serious," he hesitated momentarily, "You look_ so_ like her. Like mom." Jackson's eyes began to fill with tears. "I wish she could see you, see what an amazing young woman you've become. It kills me that she'll never get to know you like dad and I do."

"Jackson…" She started but she didn't know what to say to him. They were both crying now.

"I know we fight but I couldn't ask for a better sister, I love you Miles, always have, always will." She tightened her arms around him and squeezed.

"I love you too, and don't think it doesn't hurt that Mom won't get to know you either, you're a really amazing person , you always have been. And you're the best brother I could ever have." The song ended and they stood holding each other for a little while after the next one had begun, then they broke apart and wiped their tears away.

"Miley!" a voice shouted from somewhere. "Come sing us a song!" She smiled broadly at Jackson then rushed up to the platform the DJ was stationed on and took the mic.

"This one is for my brother, Jackson Stewart. I love you bro." And she began to sing. Finally, everything was perfect.

**Review review review review review Pretty Please!!** :P


End file.
